05 Sierpnia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07 08:45 Fantaghiro - Elf Ciernistych Krzewów odc. 24 (The Dark Elf) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000) 09:15 Legenda Nezha - Wspólni wrogowie, odc. 32 (Common Enemies, ep. 32); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 09:45 Kyle XY - odc. 21 (Kyle XY, ep. 21, Hands on a Hybrid) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 10:30 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem - odc. 5 (How To Be Gardener (I seria)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 13:00 Warszawa 2010 - koncert w 66. rocznicę Powstania Warszawskiego (4) 13:25 Don Matteo V - odc. 9, Ostatnia zdobycz (Don Matteo V, ep. 1, L'Ultima Preda); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006) 14:25 Plebania - odc. 1502; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:25 Klan - odc. 1869 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 15:55 Klan - odc. 1870 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5100 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5100); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 5. 19:05 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA MINI Tour de Pologne 19:10 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Odwracanie uwagi, odc. 46 (odc. 20, seria II) (Drinen to Distraction); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 18 - Europejski kandydat - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera 22:25 Życie po życiu, seria 2 - odc. 4, Twoja dłoń w mojej dłoni (Afterlife, series 2, ep. 4, Your Hand in Mine); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 23:20 Życie po życiu, seria 2 - odc. 5, Lustrzana kula (Afterlife, series 2, ep. 5, Mirrorball); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 00:20 Na własne oczy - Dziewczyny 21'; film dokumentalny 00:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Główny podejrzany 7 - Końcowy akt, cz. 1 (Prime Suspect 7, The Final Act) 92'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy 06:15 Powszechny Spis Rolny 2010 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - W krainie władcy smoków - odc 10/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997) 07:20 MASH - odc. 80/255 (MASH (s. IV, G 508)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 40; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Katarzyna Zielińska 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1751; teleturniej 11:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:05 3. Międzynarodowy Festiwal i Konkurs Filmów Animowanych ANIMATOR 2010 12:15 Jak wychowywać malucha - odc. 4 (Bringing up babies - ep. 4) 47'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:10 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 1/7 - txt str.777; serial TVP 14:15 Dom - odc. 15/25 - Długa księżycowa noc - txt str.777; serial TVP 15:45 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2010 - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą (5) 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 735; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 45; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 423 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2010 - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą (6) 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Wirus - txt str.777 89'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1996) 21:55 Dr House - odc. 104, s. V (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 18 - Here Kitty); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008 22:50 Tancerze - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:50 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2010 - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą (7) 24:00 Gwiazda śmierci (Solar Attack) 87'; film science fiction kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 01:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 07:49 Pogoda 07:50 Wiadomości sportowe 07:55 Był taki dzień - 5 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka, Na żywo 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:46 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn 08:56 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 16:58 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:08 Pogoda 17:10 Wiadomości sportowe 17:15 Raport z Polski 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki 17:38 Raport na gorąco 17:41 Pogoda 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 17:54 Wiadomości sportowe 18:00 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn 18:11 Wywiad Kuriera 18:21 07 zgłoś się - odc. 13/21 - Wagon pocztowy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:23 Pogoda 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:39 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:06 Raport z Polski 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:54 Raport na gorąco 21:56 Wiadomości sportowe 22:09 Pogoda 22:10 Leksykon PRL; felieton 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:16 Raport z Polski 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 23:46 Piękna Tragedia (A Beautiful Tragedy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:28 Raport z Polski 01:50 Info Dziennik 02:26 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:36 Raport z Polski 02:47 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 03:11 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 03:55 Raport z Polski 04:06 Info Dziennik 04:42 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 05:25 Szerokie tory 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Strażnik Teksasu (181) - serial sensacyjny 08.55 Słodkie zmartwienia (34) - serial komediowy 09.25 Piękni (3) - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Ostry dyżur (78) - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Szpital na perypetiach (16) - serial komediowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza plus (177) - serial komediowy 12.55 Synowie (4) - serial komediowy 13.25 I kto tu rządzi (34) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (108) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (199, 200) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (172) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (40) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (109) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (202) - serial komediowy 20.00 Szczęśliwy dzień - komedia romantyczna, USA 1996 22.25 Wallander: Zamki na piasku - film kryminalny, Szwecja 2006 00.20 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (9) - serial animowany 08.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego 2 - serial animowany 08.55 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 11.15 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.50 Mango - telezakupy 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (17) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Dzień próby - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 23.20 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 00.20 Orange Warsaw Festival - odliczanie - cykl reportaży, Polska 2010 00.50 Bez śladu (17) - serial kryminalny 01.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.10 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.15 Telesklep 03.40 Tajemnice Smallville (17) - serial SF 04.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 5:25 Lalola - odc. 76, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 164, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Modne gwiazdy - odc. 2, USA 2008 10:20 Mój grzech - odc. 79, Meksyk 2009 11:20 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 138, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:20 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 58, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 165, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Modne gwiazdy - odc. 3, USA 2008 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 80, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 130 21:00 Wirtualna broń - komedia kryminalna, Francja, Włochy 1997 23:00 Hamburger Hill - dramat wojenny, USA 1987 1:20 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 2:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:20 Quincy Jones and Friends, Live at Montreux 1996 - koncert 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Bukolandia - odc. 2 - Turydlaki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 1 - Tajemnicze odkrycie; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Maciej Łagodziński, Grzegorz Ruda, Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Marta Borowska, Małgorzata Głuchowska, Gudrun Okras, Jerzy Gudejko, Matthias Zahlbaum, Matthias Matz, Jan Rekiel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 44 - Wolny strzelec; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Paranienormalni górą ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Smaki polskie - Półgęsek w sosie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 715; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 13:35 Opole 2006 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Benefis - Zielonej Gęsi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Słowa z Galilei; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Opole 2006 - Premiery Gwiazd - odc.10; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1071* - Kłopoty Marka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1492; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Rock - Opole '90 ; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 47; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 48; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Laluś; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - eliminacje ME: Polska - Portugalia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 30; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Szansa na Sukces - T. Love; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Opowieści niezwykłe - Ślepy tor 26'; film TVP; reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Jacek Woszczerowicz, Kazimierz Rudzki, Jan Koecher, Ryszard Pietruski, Zofia Jamry, Lech Ordon, Wojciech Zagórski, Krzysztof Litwin, Witold Dederko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 44 - Wolny strzelec; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Laluś; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 9/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (96); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Tulipan - odc. 2/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Daleko od siebie 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Artur Żmijewski, Małgorzata Foremniak, Mateusz Kosiorowski, Maria Jeżewska, Henryk Talar; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:55 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Kabaret Mumio; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 3; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia